


Second Time's The Charm

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Candles, Dinner, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sherlock, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2019, Molly is Alone, POV Molly Hooper, Past Molly Hooper/Tom - Freeform, Romantic Gestures, Sherlock Cooked, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is Alone, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock surprises Molly on what would have been an awkward anniversary-slash-Valentine's Day for her since she and Tom had their first date on that day. But it turns into a chance at something with someone she cares about so much more...who apparently cares more about her than he usually lets on, except for tonight.





	Second Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/gifts), [Juldooz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juldooz/gifts).



> Written for **geekmama** , who suggested the prompt ( _Molly is depressed about Valentines Day and Sherlock cheers her up_ ) and **Juldooz** , who asked for Sherlolly and a T rating for today's answer to Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Winter 2019 round. The recipe for the pears is based on [this recipe for Moscato Poached Pears Wrapped in Puff Pastry](https://www.fifteenspatulas.com/moscato-poached-pears-wrapped-in-puff-pastry/) from Fifteen Spatulas.

She should have been used to being alone on Valentine’s Day by now, but as she and Tom had had their first date as a blind date set up on the holiday, something she normally never would have agreed to, the fact she was single again was just that much more depressing. And now, it seemed as if one of the many reasons her relationship with Tom had failed wouldn’t even be bothered to keep her company.

She made her way to her front door of the flat and opened it. The entire place seemed dark, and she knew she had left at least a few lights on, hadn’t she? But no, the foyer and living room was pitch black. _Wonderful_ , she thought to herself. _Lighting fixtures and dead bulbs to deal with in the dark._ She went ahead and set her handbag on the table and then took her scarf off, then her coat, and hung them up on the coat rack before walking past the living room entrance to get to where her spare bulbs were--

\--and seeing a flash of candlelight in the dining area.

She stopped and then headed back to the living room entrance, and she saw Sherlock sitting at the table with candles around and food on the table, engrossed on his mobile. He hadn’t even realized she’d come in, apparently. She smiled and made her way over, and when she was about five feet away he looked up. “I planned it better,” he said, his eyes wide.

“No! No, this is really pleasant,” she said, looking at the food. There was a roast with veg, what looked like spinach souffle, rolls, and a huge pile of boxed candy in front of a chair that had the largest teddy bear she’d ever seen sitting in it. “Sherlock, really, this is absolutely lovely, thank you.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek before sitting next to him.

“I never realized you started dating him on Valentine’s Day. Mary told me a few weeks ago why you looked so glum, and I decided since it was partially my fault your relationship with him failed I’d try and fix things.”

“Well, I appreciate it,” she said, giving him a warm smile. “My plans were just for takeaway and romcoms.”

“I’ll sit through one or two with you if you still want to watch the films,” he said. “I watch them myself sometimes.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed my collection of DVDs has been pilfered through,” she said with a warm chuckle. “And do you have any favourites?”

“I’m partial to the Princess Diaries movies for some reason,” he mused. “And I suppose The Princess Bride as well.”

“Then we can watch those three if you want to stay for that many,” she said with a nod.

“Alright,” he said. He stood up then and began to serve her the food. She was touched that he did that. “I made most of it after watching tutorials on YouTube. The spinach souffle is the only bit I couldn’t master but Mrs. Hudson helped me with it.”

“Even the rolls?” she asked.

He nodded. “Mary gave me a recipe for those and walked me through how to do it. I may have gotten a tad impatient waiting for the yeast to rise the first time,” he said with a smile. “It won’t give you food poisoning, any of it, but I haven’t tasted it so I don’t know if it will be good.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” she said. She cut off a bite of the roast from the plate he handed her and took a bite. “Just like my mum used to make.”

“Really?” he asked. She motioned for him to come closer and then cut off another bite and fed it to him. He chewed it, a speculative look on his face, and when he was done he grinned. “I did well.”

“You did, so I have high hopes for everything else,” she said as she waited for him to serve himself again before eating more. They kept up a rather fun conversation over cases and things she’s encountered at the path lab, a conversation that might have made others blanch if they’d been having it in public at a restaurant or something. When they were done he got up again and brought over a warm dish that had poached pears in some kind of puff pastry. “That looks lovely.”

“It’s some sort of twist on traditional poached pears,” he said. “I had to convert all the measurements but I think it turned out alright.”

She took a bite and then moaned slightly. “This is amazing, Sherlock. Please share the recipe?”

“I will,” he said, sitting next to her again. She took another bite and then gestured to the empty space in front of him but he shook his head. “I made them for you.”

“That’s very sweet,” she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek again. After a moment he pulled back but reached over for her, gently touching her face. “Sherlock?”

“I would like a regular kiss, I suppose, if you would like to thank me properly,” he murmured.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she said before leaning in and pressing her lips to his this time, kissing him softly. There was still sweetness on her lips from the pears and she felt Sherlock’s tongue flick out to capture it before she opened her mouth to him. The dessert sat momentarily forgotten until she pulled back. “That was sweeter than the dessert.”

“It was,” he said. “Do you...”

“We can snog more when we curl up to watch the films,” she said. “And I can take the dessert out with us so we can start on that sooner than later.” He had a wide grin on his face that time and, perhaps, maybe the second time would be the charm with relationships she started on this particular holiday...


End file.
